Switching Places
by MysticMonarch
Summary: What happens when Marik and Melvin switch places unexpectantly at Ryou's? Deathshipping, yaoi. Oneshot.


I don't own YuGiOh, this is yaoi, enjoy.

Melvin stood and glared down the young one in front of him.  
He was a little nervous, to say the least. Ryou had no clue what was currently going on, and had been taken victim by his and his hiarki plotting to switch places with him once at Ryou's house.  
Let me tell you, convincing Marik to do that to Ryou had been as hard as he'd get out. Marik had been reluctant to switch places with him in front of one as innocent, beautiful, an most of all defenseless, as Ryou.  
Then again, Marik did kind of owe him. He'd done almost the same thing when his hiarki had been pining for Bakura. Of course, they'd arranged going out to slaughter some random thugs, instead of bake cookies. Same difference, though.  
So, of course, Ryou's eyes lit up in fear and confusion when he turned around and found Melvin instead of Marik.  
Ryou bumped into the strong chest and let out a squeak of surprise. He slowly tilted his head up to be brought face to face with Melvin.  
"Helloooo, little Ryou." Melvin purred, wrapping his arms around Ryou in a hug. Ryou flinched and his eyes filled with fear as he waited for something bad to happen, and was surprised when nothing did. Actually, Melvin was warmer and softer than he would've expected.  
"W-where'd Marik go?" Ryou asked shyly, clearing his throat. He was a little scared, but he also knew that Bakura needed him, and Melvin was friends with Bakura. As long as he didn't seriously piss Melvin off, he was safe.  
"Well, I wanted to come hang out instead." Melvin said, smirking twistedly down at Ryou.  
"You… Wanted to bak cookies?" Ryou asked, confused. That didn't exactly sound like Melvin's cup of tea…  
"Well I'd rather slaughter millions, but baking is close enough." Melvin said.  
Ryou thought a moment. What should he do? It wasn't like he could just demand he give Marik back.  
"Okay, do you want to measure the flour?" Ryou offered, reaching over to grab the flour. Melvin stared at the flour blankly, unsure as to how to use it.  
"How do I use this? Melvin asked, gesturing towards the flour.  
Ryou turned to look at him, tilting his head in curiosity.  
"Well, since the recipe we're going for, chocolate chip, requires two cups, you have to use the measuring cup to measure out that amount." Ryou instructed, grabbing the one cup measure.  
"Okay. Then what?" Marik asked, watching Ryou dishing out the cups of flour. He smiled as the faintest layer of the almost baby power like flour drifted into the air, giving Ryou a light dusting. It was interesting to see how light the material was, and it seemed to suit Ryou's fluffy, airborne personality.  
"Well, you put it in the bowl and move on to the next ingredient. Can you go to the fridge and get me the eggs and butter, while I pour the sugar an chocolate chips?"  
Melvin could handle that much. He ran to the fridge to get the requested ingredients, and by the time he got back Ryou had already put in the sugar and chips.  
Ryou had always had to fend for himself before, causing him to quickly learn how to cook. He, over the years, had slowly developed pristine skills and speed. So, it was nothing for him to be able to accomplish the simple task of putting some ingredients in a bowl while Melvin searched for the butter.  
Ryou actually felt much more comfortable with Melvin than he would with anyone else. Even around his friends, he was often afraid of rejection, and therefore would not share his true opinions of certain topics. With Melvin, he knew that he was twisted and wouldn't judge no matter what. Ryou liked the feeling of knowing that he wouldn't be laughed at or potentially shunned for anything that he said.  
Plus, for some reason, he couldn't force himself to be afraid of Melvin. Melvin was nice, (when he wasn't holding something sharp) and affectionate, which Ryou loved.  
Ryou cherished affection. When he was a younger child, he'd never received much affection. His father was never home, and when Amane had died, his mother had retreated back into her cocoon of safe depression until the same happened to her. He was constantly alone and restless, and he tended to absorb any kind of positive energy that he could, which is why he was so happy. He'd learned to see the best in every situation and find joy in the little things.  
"Here you go!" Melvin said, dropping the ingredients onto the counter. "Just out of curiosity, does this recipe require anything like, I don't know, the blood of the innocent?" He asked, smirking sadistically. "Because I'd be more than happy to go get that for you, too."  
"No. Sorry, I don't actually know any recipes that use that." Ryou said, and Melvin looked disappointed.  
"Well okay." He said, and Ryou began to crack the egg in the side of the bowl. The eggs were still cold from the fridge, and the temperature transferred onto his hands. He shivered and rubbed his hands together, loving the warmth that he generated.  
"I can help with that." Melvin said with a smirk, reaching forward to grab Ryou's hands in his own.  
Ryou blushed deeply as he felt the heat sink into his skin, and he felt Melvin's calloused hands rub warmth into his.  
"T-thanks." He muttered when he pulled away.  
"No problem. Any time, really."  
Ryou went back to baking and finally, after fully completing the recipe, popped a tray full of little dough balls into the oven. He turned back to Melvin.  
"What do you want to do for the next ten minutes?" Ryou asked. "Marik and I were planning on watching Death Note while the cookies baked and we ate them. Is that okay with you?"  
"Anything involving death is okay with me." Melvin said smoothly, beginning to follow Ryou into the living room.  
It was small and cozy, with a single couch right in the middle in front of a large television. Ryou walked in and sighed, plopping himself down on the couch.  
Melvin sat down too, very close to Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened as Melvin's arm snaked around his waist to pull him close, and warmth radiated from him.  
Ryou could hardly focal on the movie, due to the mixture of embarrassment and happiness that was currently conflicting his emotions. In fact, the emotions were so strong that Bakura could feel them from the ring.  
'What's happening?' He sent, and Ryou jumped in surprise as he received the mind message.  
'I was just planning on hanging out with Marik today and Melvin showed up instead. He… He has his arm around me." Ryou squeaked, almost sounding excited.  
Bakura immediately knew. This was the same trick that Melvin and Marik had used to get them together.  
It has worked on him, so he supposed they figured it would work on Ryou.  
'He likes you.' Bakura said flatly.  
'You don't know that!' Ryou shrieked, and Bakura rolled his eyes.  
'He told me he did.' Bakura lied.  
'He… Did?' Ryou asked, letting himself toy with the idea. He found that he liked it.  
Very, VERY much.  
'Yes. Ask him.'  
'I'm not doing that!'  
'You will or I'll take over and do it myself.'  
'F-fine!' Ryou said, sighing in frustration. He didn't like being pushed into a corner like this.  
"Melvin?" He asked. Melvin turned his head to look at Ryou, eager to please. He hoped Ryou had come up with a recipe involving the blood of the innocent.  
Ryou took a shaky breath and gathered his courage. "Do you… Like me?" He asked tentatively.  
"What if I did?" Marik asked, turning towards him. Ryou blushed madly and looked down, unsure of what to say. That was all the confirmation tht Melvin needed.  
He knew by the look on Ryou's face what he was thinking, and Melvin couldn't control himself.  
He jerked up Ryou's chin and pushed their lips together firmly, growling low in his throat.  
Ryou let out a small squeak before slowly relaxing into the kiss, loving the feeling of Melvin's lips on his own. He made a sound of enjoyment in his throat, wrapping his arms around Melvin's neck as they kissed.  
Suddenly, the timer beeped and they abruptly broke apart, Ryou blushing.  
"I-I'll run and get those." He squeaked. He started to stand up, but was pulled back down by Melvin, who kissed him long and hard again.  
"Be back soon." He growled against his lips.  
"I-I will." Ryou said, scurrying off to the kitchen. Of course, the chocolate chip cookies didn't actually get consumed, instead sitting on the counter while the two boys kissed their troubles away.  
"Does this mean we're… Y'know, boyfriends, now?" Ryou asked, biting his lip.  
"YES." Melvin growled, kissing him again.  
Ryou sighed into the kiss, happy, somehow, that Melvin was his.  
And hopefully, that's how it would stay.


End file.
